


You Doing Okay, Cowboy?

by matriarchcomputer



Series: Writing Requests [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matriarchcomputer/pseuds/matriarchcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Content Private]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Doing Okay, Cowboy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlothia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlothia/gifts).



__________________________________


End file.
